


Adventurous

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://twitchysquirrel.tumblr.com/">twitchysquirrel</a> said: Kurt and Blaine discover that, like sex in a hot tub, 69 isn’t as great as everyone says.</p>
<p><a href="http://mander3-swish.tumblr.com/">mander3-swish</a> said: Porny prompt… well then you must write a 69 scene for Kurt and Blaine!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventurous

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts, so now twitchysquirrel and mander3-swish and the anon who prompted it are now responsible for the fact that my 70th fic on this site is a failed 69 fic. I think that's very fitting. :)

“I'm not really sure how this is even supposed to work,” Kurt says, frowning, leaning up on his elbows as Blaine wiggles out of his underwear.

 

“It's gonna be great,” Blaine assures him. “I think. I mean, I'm pretty sure we can make it work.”

 

Kurt sighs. “Yes, but how? Should I – I mean how do we get this going? Do we just, like, start? Because that doesn't seem awfully romantic.”

 

It's Blaine's turn to frown, thoughtful expression on his face as he lets his eyes sweep over Kurt's naked body and the bed with the already rumpled sheets. “No, I know.” He shrugs. “I have no idea. I guess, yeah, I guess we just … get right to it? Maybe it's gonna feel less awkward once we've started?”

 

Kurt doesn't feel entirely convinced, but what the hell, he loves Blaine and he knows Blaine has wanted to do this for a while, and maybe it's worth a try. How bad can it really be? So he nods, puts on a smile that he hopes comes across as enthusiastic. “Okay. Fine. Sounds … good.”

 

“Do you want me on my back or do you want to just stay there? I could, hold on, if I just turn around -” Blaine lifts himself up, facing away from Kurt, swinging one leg over Kurt's chest so he's kneeling over him, placing his hand on the mattress on either side of Kurt's hips. “Like this?”

 

Kurt suddenly has Blaine's dick right there in front of his face, half-hard and bouncing a little as he moves, and he has to bite his lip not to laugh out loud at the ridiculousness of the position. “Yeah,” he agrees, sounding a little breathless, hoping Blaine will attribute it to arousal and not suppressed giggling. “Perfect.”

 

“Okay. I'll just -” Blaine bends down, lifting a hand to reach for Kurt's cock. He wraps his fingers around him and starts to stroke up and down to get him fully hard, still intent on seeing this through. “This is okay, right?”

 

Kurt breathes through the urge to burst out laughing, relaxing into the sensation of Blaine's hand on his dick, and okay, yes, yes, that does feel good, that feels good and familiar and kind of amazing and he can feel himself slowly getting turned on by this entire thing, can feel the arousal building deep inside.

 

He reaches for Blaine too, starts jerking him off slowly, thinking about how to get his mouth on him without having to crane his neck uncomfortably for however long it will take Blaine to come. “Could you,” he taps the inside of Blaine's thighs with his free hand. “Just spread your legs a little more so you're a little lower, just – yeah, just a little wider -”

 

Blaine shuffles around until his crotch is closer to Kurt's face, until Kurt can just lean up a little to suck the tip of Blaine's dick into his mouth.

 

“Oh,” Blaine sighs. “Oh, oh yes, okay, I didn't realize we were starting already, that's – good, that's good …” he babbles as Kurt starts licking and sucking at him. “Are you sure you're comfortable though, I mean, I think I can hold this position for a while -”

 

Kurt pulls of with a little popping sound. “Less talking and more sucking, Blaine,” he reminds him. “You won't be able to hold this position forever and eventually my neck is going to hurt too, so let's get on with it.”

 

Blaine laughs. “Bossy. I like when you get all bossy. Okay.” Without further warning, he leans down and takes Kurt in his mouth, sinking all the way down as far as he can go and swallowing around him.

 

“ _Ohmygod_ ,” Kurt exclaims, entirely not prepared for such a bold move so soon, fighting to keep his ass on the bed and not thrust up into Blaine's throat like he so desperately wants to. “Oh god oh fuck Blaine, _warn_ a guy -”

 

Blaine, unable to reply right now, pulls up a little, starts bobbing his head and, weirdly, wiggling his ass which makes his cock dance in front of Kurt's eyes.

 

Lost in the haze of his now quickly growing arousal, Kurt blinks up at him, confused for a few seconds, before he gets the message. “Oh! Oh, sorry, yeah, let me -” He leans up again, reaching for Blaine's dick to guide him back into his mouth and _god_ this position is awkward, and not really very comfortable, and also he can't really focus on doing much else than basically having Blaine in his mouth anyway with the Blaine is working him over like it's his job. It feels amazing and he's really getting into it now and Blaine is _so good_ at blow jobs...

 

Blaine starts humming around him which just makes everything feel even better and Kurt can feel himself relaxing a little more, can feel the need build deep inside and buzz under his skin and make his eyes drift shut as he loses himself to the sensations.

 

He only remembers he's meant to return the favor when Blaine's hums get a little impatient, his hips starting shallow little rocking movements to encourage Kurt to _do something_.

 

Jolted back to the moment, Kurt puts both hands on Blaine's hips, closes his lips around his cock and gets back to the task at hand with renewed vigor.

 

Blaine, seemingly unprepared for this sudden turn of events, lets out a loud moan, thrusting down a little too hard, cock hitting the back of Kurt's throat and almost choking him in the process, which in turn makes Kurt's hips buck off the mattress in shock.

 

He can feel Blaine pulling off, hears his loud coughing as he himself turns his head to the side, gasping air into his lungs as he tries to cough away the rawness in his throat.

 

“Shit,” he exclaims as soon as he can speak again. “Fuck, that was -”

 

“I know, I'm sorry.” Blaine is still hovering over him, thighs trembling a little by now from the exertion of holding himself up in an uncomfortable position for so long. “Didn't mean to -”

 

“This isn't working,” Kurt decides. “Is this working for you?”

 

Blaine twists his body so he can see Kurt's face. “Um. Not really? I mean, it's supposed to be super hot, but so far it's just -”

 

“Ridiculous?” Kurt suggests. “Dangerous?”

 

“Kind of. And I think my legs are starting to cramp a little.”

 

“God yes, my neck too,” Kurt moans.

 

“I have an idea.” Blaine climbs off him carefully without turning around, stretching out on his side with a content sigh. “Yeah, that's better.”

 

“You mean -”

 

“Turn over onto your side,” Blaine tells him. “Just like that, yeah, and now let's try this again -”

 

Kurt isn't quite sure what to do at first, lying on his side with his face level with Blaine's crotch, but then he feels Blaine's hands on his thighs, looks down his own body where Blaine is leaning in, lifting one of Kurt's legs out of the way and taking him back into his mouth.

 

“Oh,” he says. “Oh, okay, yeah, that might work -” He still has to lean forward uncomfortably and he doesn't really know what to do with Blaine's legs, they're sort of in the way, and he tries sticking his face between his thighs, tries to stretch Blaine's legs and then lift one thigh and drape it over himself somehow, but it's still kind of awkward.

 

Blaine seems to have similar problems down between Kurt's legs, shuffling around, letting Kurt slip from between his lips, arranging and rearranging their limbs with a frustrated huff. “I just – could you maybe – if you hold your leg like this -”

 

“Blaine, _no_ , I don't bend that way, you can't – no, hold on that doesn't work -” Kurt complains, trying to get his leg over Blaine's shoulder which seems like the best idea to him, but Blaine is kind of pushing up and Kurt doesn't really know what he's planning to do.

 

His own hand slips on the sweaty inside of Blaine's thigh, fingers brushing Blaine's balls, and Blaine's leg twitches, his thigh missing Kurt's face by mere inches; it's only because Kurt has quick reflexes that he doesn't kick him right in the nose.

 

“Sorry, sorry -” he starts.

 

Kurt – collapses sideways onto the bed, unable to hold in the laughter any longer. He's shaking with it, tears streaming down his face as he laughs and laughs and laughs until his sides hurt and he can barely breathe.

 

“Kurt?” Blaine asks, concerned, sitting up and carefully touching the side of Kurt's face. “Honey, are you okay?”

 

Kurt laughs until he runs out of steam, then blinks up at Blaine carefully, lips pressed together tightly against the giggles that still want to escape, trembling with the effort of keeping it inside. “I'm … fine … I … promise,” he manages breathlessly, a small chuckle escaping his throat. “Honestly -”

 

And then Blaine gives him a tentative little smile, amused and a little unsure and Kurt just can't control himself any longer, curls himself into a ball and bursts out laughing again, practically howling with it. “Just – oh my god Blaine -” he tries to explain, and finally Blaine collapses right there next to him, laughing with him.

 

They laugh for what feels like hours, naked and side by side and gasping for breath on their rumpled sheets.

 

“Whose idea was this again?” Kurt finally asks as they're calming down a bit, hiccuping through a deep breath, chuckling at Blaine's flushed face.

 

“Mine, I'm afraid,” Blaine reminds him. “I thought it might be fun.”

 

“Well, it certainly wasn't boring,” Kurt says, giggles again, he just can't seem to stop.

 

“How do people manage that without killing each other though?” Blaine asks, incredulous.

 

“Oh god, I have no idea.” Kurt grins, reaches out to brush a curl from Blaine's forehead. “I think I never want to do that ever again.”

 

“Not in the immediate future,” Blaine agrees. “I just thought -”

 

“What?”

 

Blaine's face gets even darker, and he lowers his eyes, looking a little embarrassed which is undeniably cute after what they just attempted to do. “I thought it might be a way to quickly get each other off when we just – you know. Have a few minutes without roommates.”

 

“Oh.” Kurt nods. “That actually makes sense.”

 

“Right?”

 

“But I think if we kill each other in the process, we don't really get that much out of it.”

 

“Well, that's true. I still think it was worth a shot.”

 

“Do you want to finish what we started, though?” Kurt asks. He's not even hard anymore and a quick look down tells him that Blaine isn't either. But he knows they can easily get there again.

 

Blaine looks confused. “What? I thought -”

 

Kurt rolls his eyes at him. “No, we're not trying _that_ again. No way. I'm glad I survived it once. No, I was actually thinking – let's just have sex? Just – I mean, just us. No crazy acrobatics.” He blushes a little, bites his lip. “I like what we usually do.”

 

Blaine smiles, a warm, affectionate smile that makes Kurt's heart beat harder in his chest. “I like that too.”

 

“It's just like -” Kurt sighs, it sounds so sappy, but whatever, it's the truth. “I don't even care what we do, most of the time. I just like being with you.”

 

“I love you,” Blaine says, simple as that.

 

Kurt nods. “That's pretty much what I meant with that, yes. I love you too.”

 

“Come here,” Blaine says, draws him into his arms.

 

Kurt goes willingly, curls up against Blaine with a contented little hum. “This is nice.” He tilts his head up, captures Blaine's lips in a gentle, soft kiss.

 

They'll go somewhere from here. And it'll be great, he has no doubt of that.

 

It's not like they don't have those nights (or days or weekends) where they plan and try things and act out fantasies. They don't have that box under their bed for nothing. And it's not like they haven't picked out the bed with the slatted headboard for a specific purpose.

 

But he loves that they can just do this too – just _be_ together. Even after they almost injured themselves trying to do something that he honestly still doesn't really understand, seriously, how is that supposed to even _work_?

 

He lets Blaine roll them over so he's on his back again with Blaine on top of him, wraps his arms around Blaine's back as their kisses get deeper, dirtier, more desperate.

 

And he's still lightheaded from laughing and he feels Blaine's thighs tremble a bit against his own as he lowers himself down over Kurt and it just feels amazing.

 

He wraps his legs around Blaine's waist, hugs him tighter, and smiles into the kiss. Whatever they'll end up doing next, he already knows he'll love it. They'll make it special for each other. They always do.


End file.
